


faring forth to war

by misfiredamage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Rating liable to change, i know i have so many other things to work on im sorry im bad at finishing things, silver dragon!percy, tags updated as chapters added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfiredamage/pseuds/misfiredamage
Summary: a series of loosely connected, not-necessarily-in-order vignettes for (guess what) an ausome will be the same thing from two different points of vieweverything is in all lowercase with minimal punctuation because most of these were originally sent over discord





	1. Chapter 1

a roar rings out across the battlefield that used to be the landscape between emon and kymal, and dread settles into keyleth's heart when she realizes what's happening  
  
someone goes to sound the retreat, but she stops them  
  
"no. we keep fighting," she says, and the soldier stares at her like she's gone mad  
  
"we... we can't defeat him, not like this. our men are nearly routed already!" they protest, but she just shakes her head  
  
" _keep fighting_ ," she says again before striding forward, away from the camp and towards the battle itself. the soldiers part for her as she walks, each step getting heavier, her skin turning to dark scales  
  
by the time she's face to face with the silver, she's taken on the form of a blue  
  
"no," he growls, "don't make me do this, keyleth"  
  
"you've given me no choice, percy"


	2. Chapter 2

"why did you do it?" he hisses, holding the dagger to the man's throat.  
  
"i _didn't_ ," the man growls  
  
"then why continue this war?" the assassin spits. "even with your allies, whitestone can't hold fore-"  
  
" _do not assume you know all my capabilities_!" the man roars, shoving the assassin away from himself and standing tall. his voice sounds deeper, like it belongs to a much larger creature, and the assassin swears his eyes have gone from pale blue to silver  
  
"... get out of here before i call the guards," the man says after a few moments' silence  
  
"and it would be best if you didn't visit your sister while you're here, vax. she'll just be disappointed in you"


	3. Chapter 3

"-and with the support of both marquet and the reformed draconian knights, whitestone may prove more formidable a foe than we thought"  
  
vax snaps back to attention at those words  
  
"what do you mean they have marquet on their side?" he asks, and highbearer vord raises a brow at him  
  
"isn't your goddess supposed to tell you how all the strings are pulled, _champion_?" he says. vax just narrows his eyes at him, making him sigh. "yes, marquet has declared their support of whitestone. it's anyone's guess as to _why_ , but the sandborn have lent _arcane contructs_ to the battlefields"  
  
vax sits back, absentmindedly toying with a dagger as he mulls this over. marquet being involved means...  
  
the leaders of each temple in vasselheim glare at him when he spits out a "fuck!"


	4. Chapter 4

this is not like the stories

in the stories, having a dragon on your side would be something to be revealed when everything looks bleakest, the traitors would be people who were undoubtedly evil, nobody would have to go to battle against their dearest friend let alone their sibling...

he wouldnt be holding a blade to vex'ahlia's throat and knowing that if he ends this, it will be so much more real than the dream he once had, wouldn't be watching a thin line of red appear on her neck when he presses just slightly too hard

"are you going to kill me or not, tary?" she mutters with a glare at him. fenthras lays on the ground, too far away for her to reach

he'll be a hero if he does this

"... no"


	5. Chapter 5

they find him in a shack in the vesper timberlands, as far away from the fighting as he can get

“i already know what happened," he says when they show up. “you idiots brought this on yourselves, and i'm not getting involved"

“ _please_ , kash," keyleth begs. he avoids looking at her, avoids looking at the frostburned half of her face just like percy has been  
  
“ _no_ ," he repeats, more forcefully this time. “all that bloodshed? the cruelty? the innocents caught in the crossfire? this is your fault, _you_ have to deal with it"  
  
“besides," he adds, “i'm not all that keen on seeing my wife again"

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as misfiredamage


End file.
